


Lost Love

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Searching for a lost dog.Tony gets Steve to help look for a woman's lost dog.





	

"Steve! Steve! Steve!" Tony ran into his and Steve's joint room, coming to a stop just inside the doorway, panting slightly as he looked at his lover. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, looking both over the top of his reading glasses and books. Tony loved Steve in his glasses but often joked how it made Steve even more of an old man. Steve slowly took his glasses off and put them on the bedside table, the book soon joining them. His mannerisms making Tony feel like he was a naughty student in the principles office.

"Yes, my love?" He asked, his voice soft and low as he ran a hand through his hair, sorting it out even though there wasn't a single hair out of place. 

"A woman has asked for help looking for her lost dog, I know you like dogs so I thought you'd like to help me find it?" He smiled at him, licking his lips and leaning against the door frame in an almost seductive way. He chuckled, waiting for Steve to answer.

Usually, Steve would be suspicious of this type of thing, suspecting Tony to be up to some trick or prank but the second he hears the word dog he was sold. "A lost dog? Of course, I'll help." He was already on his feet and pulling a pair of shoes out from under the bed. He shoved them on, barely giving thought to the laces before grabbing a jacket knowing it had recently snowed.

Tony smiled and held his hand out for the other to take, "Let's go find this dog." Steve immediately grabbed his hand and briskly walked them both out the door and into the flurry of snow.

"Which way?" he asked as soon as they were outside. He assumed to the right and towards central Park, but he wanted to make sure.

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the other's eagerness. "Slow down there Steve, it's just a lost dog, we can take a walk through central Park and see if we spot it." His voice was casual as if the dog wasn't that big of a deal

"I'm not resting until I find that dog." Steve's voice had a stern lilt to it as he pulled Tony down the sidewalk towards the nearest entrance to Central Park. To him, this was about finding the dog, nothing to do with them as a couple.

Tony pulled him back slightly to lace their fingers, trying to make them walk at a slow, leisurely pace. It didn't work, Steve was too wound up about this dog but they ended up with a compromise. A rather brisk but still leisurely walk, holding hands and keeping closer.

After an hour of searching, Tony tried to pull Steve towards one of the benches only to find Steve pull away from him. "Tony! Do you not care about finding this dog?" he scolded with a shake of his head. If Tony wanted to sit, then Steve would search alone.

But Tony reacted in a way that Steve could never have foreseen. He pushed Steve against a tree and kissed him deeply. The kiss only lasted for a moment before Steve was trying to merge into the tree to get away, muttering something about the dog. "Steve! God, you're blind sometimes. There is no dog. I wanted a nice romantic walk in the show with you, but I knew you were busy so I made up an excuse to get you to come."

"You... You lied?..." He asked, looking more shocked than anything as he was pinned against the tree. "You could've asked... I'll always make time for you, I love you."

Tony smiled at that and bit his lip before looking down. "I'm sorry.  
I-" But he was cut off by Steve's lips.

"Just shut up and keep kissing me."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
